grandmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Albany Plan
In the history of mankind, we can not deny the fact that the most powerful nation on Earth is the one and only United States of America, the country itself had emerged to become the sole superpower since the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. In the next two decades to come, we would have seen that the US Government imposes all the authority to become the leading power and the largest army in the entire world. We have seen all of it in the various conflicts around the world. It led all of us to think about if the US never existed. We are not going in that direction, however, we are going in the direction that we could find their existence under the British Crown like Canada or Australia in our timeline. The Albany Plan timeline will go through the details about the plan that made by Pennsylvanian legislator with the same name as the Albany Congress in Albany, New York on July 10th 1954. Yes, we are talking about one and only Benjamin Franklin. Shall we see the timeline where the British Empire replaced the Americans as the most powerful empire on Earth with the American Commonwealth as the leading dominion in the British Empire? It shall be seen here. Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you the alternate history of The Albany Plan. History The Albany Plan & The Galloway Plan The Albany Plan was originally brought into Albany Congress on July 10th, 1754 by the Pennsylvanian legislator named Benjamin Franklin, the purposes of the plan was meant to unify the 13 American Colonies into one union to gain a stronger ground and to deter the incoming threats of the French and the Indians in the local area. There was also the plan called The Galloway Plan which resembled much of the original Franklin's plan. However, both of those plans were rejected by the Albany Congress and later in First Continental Congress in 1774. Both plans of Benjamin Franklin and Joseph Galloway including the call for the a federal government led by the President-General, who appointed and supported by the King himself. There was also the Federal Council, in which to elect the representatives from each colonies to help governing the union. They resolved and agreed to put the plan forward, however, when the plan reached to the states' legislatures. They eventually reject the proposal. As much as the First Continental Congress rejected Galloway's proposal for the Union under British Crown. Point of Divergence After the day that Albany Congress of 7 Colonies had decided to sent the plan forward to the other British Colonies of America. All of 7 Colonies accepted the idea as their have resolved between themselves that Unity is better through Diversity. After the 7 North Colonies resolved to have the plan further introduced to the Southern colonies. In January 1755, the Northern colonies sent delegates to the southern American colonies to unite as a one single union under the British Crown, the Southerners, know as the main Loyalist hub of all the American colonies approved what the North offered. In 27th March, 1755. The delegates from 13 British American colonies was sent to London to convene with the Parliament and the King to approve that they would be under the British Crown if they were to permit self-governing status. The King was opposed to the plan explained by the delegates at first, however, Benjamin Franklin, the head of the delegate convinced the lords in Privy Council to grant them the status, stated that "If you want to hold on to your power, so be it. The consequence of this decision will make you regret for many years to come!" once Franklin stated in that way, the Privy Council were all afraid to lose one of their first major colonies in the America. So, they promised to counsel the King and the Parliament to change their mind, which they did. The Self-Governing Dominion status was given to the American Colonies on July 4th, 1756. (2 decades before OTL Declaration of Independence) The Constitution of the Union was ratified by 13 colonies and became the 'American Commonwealth' Category:Timelines